Smoke and Ashes
by Nightwing1104
Summary: This is basically a retelling of Ciel's life when his home was burned down, and when he was sold to people that made up a strange cult. But, I added something in my fanfiction to make it more interesting. You'll see what I mean inside. :3 (Just a small one-shot.)


**Welcome, everyone! Please enjoy this one-shot I created. :3**

**(The verses in-between are plays on the song, "London Bridge.")**

* * *

_Smoke and ashes fill the air,_

_Fill the air, fill the air, _

_Smoke and ashes fill the air, _

_My Fair Lady._

In the dead of night, the Phantomhive Manor slowly burned down to the ground. The massive amount of smoke turned the black sky a dark gray color, and the screams of a small child filled the cool night air. Strange people were dragging the young child away from his burning home, though he kicked and screamed all the while.

_Tears of sorrow stain the ground, _

_Stain the ground, stain the ground, _

_Tears of sorrow stain the ground, _

_My Fair Lady. _

The boy, named Ciel Phantomhive, stopped struggling against his assailants, and he simply wept silently for the losses he had just suffered. His parents, his dog, and even Tanaka had been attacked. His parents and dog were definitely dead, he knew that much. But he knew nothing about Tanaka and how he was. All Ciel knew was that one moment, Tanaka was shouting for him to leave the house, and the next, strange, masked people grabbed him and pulled him from the home.

_The young boy is sacrificed, _

_Sacrificed, sacrificed, _

_The young boy is sacrificed, _

_My Fair Lady. _

After being held captive by the masked people for what seemed like many months, Ciel's captors had finally planned to end his life. Ciel didn't mind that, actually. His suffering here would be over, and everything would just be peaceful again. He'd be with his family again, happy and free of pain and burden.

Arms reached into his cage and grabbed him forcefully, dragging him out by his hair. They threw him up on to a stone altar, the air being knocked out of his lungs as his back hit the altar with surprising force. The masked people held him down, while another held a small dagger close to Ciel's stomach. The people seemed to get more and more excited, and they began chattering impatiently.

Then, the dagger was brought down, entering Ciel's stomach and ripping it open. Blood spurted up all around them, and Ciel couldn't even scream, the pain was so unbearable. Then, everything cut to black, and Ciel found himself in a completely new world.

And this was not the world he was expecting to wind up in. Instead of seeing his parents in Heaven, where they would all have lived on happily, Ciel found himself on the same stone altar as before. But, something was different now. White and black feathers covered the ground, some even floating high above where Ciel's body lay.

_The young boy makes a deal, _

_Makes a deal, makes a deal, _

_The young boy makes a deal, _

_My Fair Lady. _

Ciel gasped, twisting his head to try and make out his surroundings. His vision was somewhat blurry, and he could still taste blood in his mouth.

"Ah, a young soul..."

A raven was sitting beside Ciel, just watching the boy. It seemed that the raven had spoken, and it had a deep voice, belonging to a man. Before Ciel could question the raven, it spoke again.

"I cannot bring your parents back, but I can do something close to it. We could create a contract, one that would give you that which you desire most. Make this choice wisely. Should you create such a deal, the gates of paradise will be forever out of your reach."

Ciel was frozen in shock. He couldn't say anything, and the words that had been spoken to him barely registered in his head.

"I'll ask but once more," the raven's blank gaze seemed to pierce Ciel's very soul. "Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

Something snapped inside of Ciel at that moment. The thing he wanted most burned in his mind, and a new feeling of indescribable anger and hatred coursed through his body.

"I do." Ciel raised his voice, nodding slightly to the raven. "I want... Revenge! Revenge on the people who made me suffer so much pain."

A dark chuckle surrounded Ciel, echoing in his ears. He lost consciousness again, and a black wave crashed over him as he sank into nothingness.

_Hundreds of feathers float away, _

_Float away, float away, _

_Hundreds of feathers float away, _

_My Fair Lady. _

After the contract had been made, a new chapter began in Ciel's life. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky child that he once was. He was now on a quest, driven by rage and grief for the loss of his parents.

His home had been burned to the ground and had been turned into nothing but a pile of rubble. Ashes were scattered all over the ground, smoke still clouded the air and made it partially difficult to breathe. It would be a while before the smoke cleared from the air, and it would also be a while before the hatred that Ciel felt disappeared from his heart.

_Smoke and ashes fill the air, _

_Fill the air, fill the air, _

_Smoke and ashes fill the air, _

_My Fair Lady. _

* * *

**And this fanfiction is now over. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
